HetaChallenge: Bloody Labyrinth
by Feline Lynx
Summary: /Prologue/"With the name of Odin, I call you by your name ... summon, Troll!"/"You who must obey me, come to my side by your name ... summon, Dark Flying Mint Bunny"/"I'm sorry but I should do this to save my brother."/"You can't do this. We are friends, right?"/damn rules, suck codes, precious friendship and the dirty desire mix in one/RnR? Thank you..


**PROLOG**

* * *

Bertahan.

Harus bisa terus bertahan walau tubuh tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang. Walau lawan yang harus dihadapi bukan lawan yang tepat atau bahkan tak sanggup dibunuh pun harus tetap bertahan. Tidak akan menyerah dan harus tetap maju. Tidak ada lagi teman, kekasih atau bahkan ikatan yang tak bernama. Semuanya adalaha musuh yang harus ditaklukan demi menyelamatkan mereka yang tersayang.

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre; Suspense and Friendship**

**Warning; Out of Character,Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Chippers, Bloody Scene, etc.**

* * *

Alfred meninju keras dinding batu yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh ia lelah jika harus terjebak dalam labirin berdinding batu yang tinggi benar-benar menyulitkannya. Belum lagi jalan keluar yang sudah pasti sangat tidak mungkin untuknya temukan dan kode yang harus ia pecahkan untuk dapat bertemu lawannya. Sulit? Jelas saja sulit, labirin ini sering kali berubah-ubah dan Alfred baru menyadarinya setelah ia berhasil membunuh dua orang yang ia temui. Bunuh. Ya, ia bunuh. Tidak ada pilihan selain membunuh. Jika ia tidak membunuh maka adiknya, Matthew, yang entah sejak kapan jadi taruhan akan dibunuh. Ini memang menentang prinsipnya yang seharusnya melindungi mereka yang harus ia lindungi, tak peduli siapapun orang itu. Bukan malah membunuhnya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Dibunuh karena membunuh, membunuh karena ada yang dibunuh.

–_**Zrug!**_

Dinding batu itu terbelah di bagian tengahnya dan memperlihatkan lawan yang harus Alfred bunuh selanjutnya. Mata Alfred melebar ketika melihat lawan yang akan ia lawan. Perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi, polos dan lagi, orang itu adalah temannya yang tak mungkin bunuh.

"Kiku?" ucapnya lirih, "Kenapa harus ..."

Lelaki Asia itu tak memberi ekspresi apapun, di tangannya sudah terpegang erat _katana_ bersarung hitam yang siap Kiku sabetkan kapanpun ia inginkan. Melihat _yukata_nya yang berlumuran darah sepertinya Kiku melakukannya tanpa setengah-setengah dan sudah memahami benar aturan untuk dapat keluar dari labirin ini. Kemudian memecahkan kode yang ada dan habisi mereka yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf, Alfred. Tapi aku tidak akan ragu untuk yang satu ini, orang yang harus kuselamatkan adalah Yao-_niisan_."

Alfred terdiam sejenak menimbang-nimbang kata-kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan, "Aku pun begitu. Maaf, Kiku."

Kiku membuka sarung _katana_nya, iris cokelat terlihap gelap dan dalam. Kakinya ia lebarkan untuk membentuk kuda-kuda yang sempurna. Alfred mengangkat _K-2_ miliknya sedikit ragu. Oh, ayolah, ini tidak seriusa kan? Pertama lelaki asal Irlandia yang masih bersepupu dekat dengan Arthur harus meregang nyawa di tangannya. Lalu, gadis asal Seiselensa yang juga harus Alfred antarkan menuju gerbang maut setelahnya. Ini benar-benar gila!

Hening. Belum ada pergerakan sampai lelaki bersarung kaki putih itu bergerak dan pemuda berkacamata itu terlambat merespon.

–_**Jleb!**_

* * *

Lukas menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia tak bisa membiarkan si pirang beralis tebal menang dalam permainan mereka. Mungkin ini hal yang pertama untuk seorang Lukas Bondevik menyanggupi permainan maut dari seorang Arthur Kirkland. Penyihir yang terkenal sombong dari Britannia Raya. Orang terakhir yang bermain bersama si pirang itu adalah Draco Vladimir. Lelaki Rumania yang akhirnya harus bertekuk lutut dan kehilangan 4 orang yang dikasihinya juga tentu nyawanya. Tujuan Arthur hanya satu, mengalahkan semua penyihir yang ada dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Pertaruhan nyawa.

Aturan dalam permainnya sangat mudah. Hanya membuat mempertaruhkan orang yang akan bertarung dengan orang yang juga dipertaruhkan oleh lawan si pengaju orang yang dipertaruhkan. Draco mempertaruhkan Elizavetha Hedervary dan Gilbert Beilchsmidt. Agar dua orang itu mau bertarung, bertahan dan saling membunuh adalah dengan menyediakan umpan yang juga sebenarnya umpan itu akan bertarung dengan alasan yang sama. Elizavetha ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya, Roderich Edelstein, dan Gilbert harus menyelamatkan adiknya, Ludwig. Namun, mereka yang bertarung itu hanya tahu bahwa orang yang harus ia selamatkan itu dalam bahaya dan menjadi bahan taruhan, berusaha menemukan orang yang menjadikan mereka sebagai mesin pembunuh demi menyelamatkan mereka yang ingin diselamatkan. Sementara dua orang yang menjadi _puppet master _hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan sementara menjaga 'panggung' tempat para bonekannya bertarung dan saling membunuh. Untuk membuatnya semakin menarik, labirin sihir yang digunakan agar mereka yang terjebak di dalamnya tak mudah bertemu lawan satu dengan yang lain juga sebagai penekan mental.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menyerah saja, Lukas?" tanya Arthur yang sudah jelas tak akan ditanggapi pemuda Norwegia itu.

Iris biru safir hanya bisa fokus pada air kolam yang menunjukkan keberadaan adiknya, Emil. Takut-takut nanti Emil akan bertemu lawan yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada buku sihirnya. Buku sihir yang sudah ia miliki dan diturunkan secara turun-temurun. Kalau buku ini sampai jatuh ke tangan Arthur, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkan pemuda Inggris itu.

**.**

**.**

Lee mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sial, melawan lelaki berwajah cantik asal Finladia dengan _assault sniper_nya _Suomi KP/-31_ nyaris membuat Lee kehilangan kepalanya. Beruntung salah satu petasannya berdaya ledak cukup tinggi –atau lebih tepat disebut bom mini?– untuk membuat kepala lelaki Finlandia ia hancur sebagian dan membuatnya tewas seketika.

Lee menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding labirin. Pundaknya terluka dan kaki kirinya juga terkena dua peluru yang jujur ini terasa sangat sakit sekali. Ia merobek bajunya dan mengikatkan pada lukanya agar darah tak terus mengalir. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memikirkan bagaimana nasib kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan, Im Yong Soo. Ia tidak pernah menghabisi nyawa seseorang sebelumnya dan mungkin ini juga kali pertama ia bertarung habis-habisan demi orang yang ia kasihi. Mau seburuk apapun Yong Soo, lelaki itu tetap kakaknya dan bagian dari keluarganya. Matanya terasa berat dan Lee memang butuh istirahat saat ini.

–_**Zrug!**_

Iris cokelat Lee melihat labirin batu itu terbelah. Salah seorang yang nanti akan ia hadapi pasti baru saja memecahkan kode yang ada di dinding itu. Yah, siapapun orang itu, Lee sedang tidak ingin menghadapinya. Ia terlalu lelah dan tak mungkin sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Lee ..."

Suara yang sangat Lee kenal dan iris cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan iris _violet_ lawannya. Kepala Lee langsung ia tegakan dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ini tidak mungkin. Lawannya kali ini adalah ... Emil ... Emil Steillson, teman dekatnya sendiri!

"Emil? Jangan bilang kalau kau ..."

Emil mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, Lee. Tapi aku harus."

"Tapi kita teman kan?" Lee memandang Emil penuh arti. Mimpi buruk, Lee tidak mungkin membunuh pemuda itu. "Siapa yang harus kau selamatkan, Emil?"

Emil terdiam tak mampu menjawab.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu, Lee." Emil memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mampu melihat Lee yang keadaannya memang tak imbang.

Tangan Emil bergetar ketika mengeluarkan _FN 57_ dari dalam saku bajunya. Ia harus menarik pelatuknya sebelum pemuda Asia itu balik menyerang dan membuatnya harus berhenti sampai di sini.

_Maaf ..._

* * *

**[A/N]**

Haa, akun yang satunya gak bisa dibuka. Jadi saya publish di sini. Okay, ini masih prolog dan mungkin terkesan membingungkan. Yah,nanti juga sedikit demi sedikit akan jadi jelas. Kritik dan saran?


End file.
